Jackie Mockeri
Jackie Mockeri is the District 14 Female whose district partner is Jabber Jerome. She is not finished. She's in my first generation tributes. Jackie was created by WiressFan21 so don't use her without my permission. Basic Information Name: Jackie Mockeri Age: 16 District: 14 Gender: Female Personality: Jackie is extremely shy to almost everyone except for Miss Hallswens. She's usually shy around everyone until she gets to meet them and become friends with them. When she started training for the Games, she became extremely secretive, going late at night to practice her knife skills and early in the morning to run miles. However, deep inside she's scared for these Games. If she wasn't, why would she be training then? She's also extremely independent, even keeping some secrets away from Miss Hallswens. Weapons: Jackie has trained for a year in using scythes. Now, she knows how to use them to cut throw somebody's body without hesitating or blocking an attack using one. Her other weapon of choice would be a knife which she could use to easily cut through somebody's neck or dig into their chest. Backstory: Jackie has always been a very quiet girl. In District 14, her life was all around mutts. Both of her parents were very well-known Gamemakers who were in charge of mutts, but they seemed to have completely forgot about her. When she turned 5, nobody was left to care for her. Both of her parents moved to the Capitol with her two younger brothers and older sister. She was left on the streets, not knowing what to do. Jackie had to get a job at the early age of 6 in the mutt field just so she could afford some food. She earned enough money in the first three years that she was able to attend school. This was a public school, but she had to make sure she had some lunch money. The first day of school was terrible. Everyone stayed away from her because she smelled terrible and even the teachers seemed to dislike her except for one, Miss Hallwens. She was a very nice teacher who spoke in the most elegant tone. Her students all adored her and the other teachers wanted to be her. Miss Hallwens brought Jackie home that day to shower her. When Jackie told her she had nobody left to care for her, Miss Hallwens adopted her. Jackie was 9 when she started school, but had to quit at the age of 11. Miss Hallwens caught a terrible disease that paralyzed her. Jackie was stuck at home trying to care for her when suddenly it cleared away. However, she lost her memory completely. She knew how to talk and what words meant, but never knew about her family and others. Each day, she would slap Jackie, saying she didn't have any children and would kick her out of the house. At the end of the day, she would remember she adopted Jackie, but it slipped her mind in the morning. Every day for 4 years it was like that when there was a cured for her disease in the Capitol. Jackie so desperately wanted the money, but knew she couldn't get it from the mutt fieldworkers job. Instead, she desided to volunteer. For a year, she was pushing herself to the limits, learning how to use scythes and knives. She learned how to climb and got faster at running. Until finally, she volunteered. Strengths: Fast, Strong, Stealthy, Climbing Weaknesses: Ranged Weapons, Swimming, Making Allies Height: 6' Participated Games Tehblakdeath's The War Games Placing: 30th out of 32nd. Trivia *She is my only tribute in my first generation tributes who has been adopted when their family was still alive. *She is the only tribute in my first generation tributes who trained for the Games when she wasn't a Career tribute. *She is my only tribute in my first generation tributes who is related to a Gamemaker. Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:District 14 Category:16 year olds Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped